Let's Be Bad Moms
by Mariebear124
Summary: Sakura Uchiha was the picture perfect working wife with two beautiful children and a loving husband, or so you'd think from an outside view. After being pushed beyond her limits, Sakura and her two new friends, Tenten and Temari, decide to be bad moms and over throw the evil PTA dictator mom, Ino. (Rated M for safety and spoiler NaruSaku ending)
1. Chapter 1

I would like to start out by saying, obviously, not everything is going to be totally in character. Also, I own neither Bad Moms or Naruto whatsoever.

Lastly, there is NejiTen in here because I'm still in denial and they're the cutest. Get over it.

Chapter One:

It was fall in Kohana and the new school year had not been in session for long. At the elementary school lines of minivans had formed, and well dressed mothers sent their kids off with homemade lunches and waved good bye.

And then, there was Temari. She pulled up in her old beat up car with a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Shikadai! You forgot your lunch!" She yelled after her son.

Temari quickly shoved an Arby's bag through the window at him and drove off as Shikadai sulked toward the school.

Ino stood outside the school as the head of the PTA, with her two minions, Hinata and Anko, by her side,watching every mother and father that passed by and judging them when they couldn't hear. Ino scoured as she saw Temari hand her son a greasy, brown paper bag filled with trans fats. "God, that woman is a cancer.." Ino said, diverting her attention elsewhere.

"Oh no, tiger mom is late today.." She laughed at her own joke as Tenten approached them with all five of her Hyuga children. "Hey, guys!" She started at the trio of moms. "Just another day of school, huh? I mean I was up all night because the baby puked on my hair, but I'm good now! So, what's going on?" The moms just stared at her a minute, hearing way more than they'd really care to know.

"Hey.." The "happy" look on Ino's face was clearly false, "How are you?"  
"Well, the baby was up all night and she barfed in my hair- but I'm good, yeah I'm amazing! I'm so happy!"

"Great! Well, we'll see you around!" Ino tried to hurry her off.

"Yeah, but my oldest, he has night terrors, so ya know, he's /really/ not doing too good."  
Ino blinked, "Well… We'll see you at the bake sale.."  
"Yeah! After leaving here, I'm gonna go get some coffee. Its like the only fun thing I do, but I'm always by myself. Do you wanna come to?" Tenten looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. Here's the thing, I'd rather not. Tata." Ino brushed off the brunette as she looked pained and herded off her children inside the building.

Sakura pulled up to the building and got out with her kids, holding a large paper mache bust of a president that they (she) had stayed up all night making. "Don't forget your lunch, Sarada!" She told her daughter as they fast walked toward the building.

"Have a great day! I love you both so much!" Sakura called after them as her son took his project and they fast walked inside Kohana Elementary, trying to avoid embarrassment from their mother.

Sakura stood there for a moment, "God, they hate me.."

"Sakura!" Ino started, making the pink haired nurse practically jump out of her skin.

"Hello. How are you guys?" she stared at the trio of women as they very clearly judged her.

"I don't know how you do it.." Ino began, "leaving your kids everyday to go to work.. You're so strong."

"Thanks?"

"Don't you miss them?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at the pinkette.

"Well, yes. But I also need /money/."

"I had a job once. I hated it right away, so I quit." Anko butt in. "I design jewelry!" Hinata added.

"Jesus Christ, Hinata, stop saying that like its a good thing.." Ino glared at her.

"Okay.. Well, I'm late for work so, I'm

They all watched her as she walked. "She's so hardworking.. So likeable." Ino said as if she was analyzing the woman and shuddered in disgust.

"Yeah! I love how hardworking she is!" Hinata exclaimed.

Ino glared at the shorter women, yet again, "Oh my God, Hinata, that is literally what I just said."

Sakura pushed her way through the halls of the hospital, pushing past the crowd of young nurses and doctors. God, this place had gone to hell since Tsunade wasn't running it. Almost all the new employees were in their early twenties and fresh out of med school. Sakura missed working with other adults.

This was how almost every morning went with Sakura. 6 AM wake up and make breakfast, rush the kids to school by 7:30. Rush into the hospital, have the same meeting with the same people, see her patients, have a shitty lunch in a Tupperware bowl at her desk while running reports around 11. Then there's an hour long zumba class that absolutely kicks her ass, a parent/teacher conference for Sarada.. Wait no.. For Sadao's science teacher? No! His /math/ tutor. Then on her way to the grocery store she had to return the 60 phone calls she missed and shove what she can in her grocery cart for dinner. Then, finally, Sakura can arrive home around 7 o'clock to "relax".

Sakura barged through her front door, the her purse, lunch box, laptop, and all other supplies in tow. "Hey, hey, he-" she was cut off by her children wrestling down the hall, Sarada chasing Sadao, "You asshole! Give me my phone back!" She shouted as they knocked over Sakura's favorite lamp.

Sakura breathed deeply before looking around the house to find her husband, only to have him laying on the couch with their dog. "Oh hey, babe!" He glanced at her briefly before turning his attention back to National Geographic.

Sakura crossed her arms, clearly irritated. "I thought you were watching the kids, Sasuke."

"Yeah, I don't know why you thought that." Sasuke said in monotone, "We should totally go to Mongolia, though.. What's for dinner?"

"Sorry dinner is late, you guys." Sakura hurriedly carried the last bowl of food to the table where her family sat.

They sat silently for a moment as they made their plates, Sasuke nose-deep in his phone.

"So, Sadao, how did you do on your math test?"

The boy shrugged, "I got a D." He told his mother frankly.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What? Even after all the studying? Honey, do we need to get you another tutor?"

"No, mom, it's okay."

Sakura looked across the table to her husband, "Babe, did you hear that? Your son got a D on his math test."

Sasuke looked up from his phone, fist bumped his son, who was physically his mother's twin, before going back to whatever was so important on his phone.

The pink haired woman sighed, "How about you, Sarada? How was your day?"

The young dark-haired girl extended her arm to show her mother the red, irritated rash that covered her skin. "Mom I'm totally freaking out about my science class, and in history I have two projects, and.." Sarada continued with a laundry list of things giving her anxiety.

Sakura's face twisted with concern, "We'll put some ointment on it after dinner.. But, tell me about soccer tryouts!"

"Tryouts were great! But I'm still totally freaking out! What if I don't make it?" Her daughter started to continue with "what if"'s.

"Honey, it's all gonna be okay. Just don't flip out."

But, mere minutes later both Uchiha women were sitting in Sarada's room, pacing the floor and boring their nails. "What time did the coach say he'd post it?" Sakura asked, moving her hair from her face. "Nine." Her daughter answered.

The pinkette looked at her watch, "It's 8:58, check again!"

The youngest Uchiha refreshed the page on her computer to no avail. "My god, I think I'm going to vomit." Sakura muttered, chewing on her bottom lip.

The next two minutes dragged by and felt like hours. Sakura glared at her watch and jumped up as soon as it read "9:00" in bright white numbers. "Sarada! Go, go! Its nine!"

The two of them raced to the computer and refreshed the page to find the list of names. Their anxiety only grew as they skimmed the names, only to find Sarada's at the very bottom.

The two girls high five and hugged, "I'm so proud of you!" Sakura held her youngest child to her chest. "Thanks, mom. I couldn't have done this without you.."

The black haired girl pulled away and looked at Sakura, "Plus this will look awesome on my college application. Do you know how hard it is to get into Ivy League schools?"

"Sarada you're only twelve.."

"Mom, they turn away Asians!"

"..That's a little racist, dear.."

Sarada's face twisted with fear, "what if I don't play?"

"Sarada, it's going to be okay." Sakura tried to console the preteen.

"No it's not! If I don't play, then I'll never get into a good college! I'll go to some crappy law school and have an alcoholic boyfriend that'll knock me up and my life will be ruined!" Sarada grabbed her soccer ball and stormed out of the room in distress.

Sakura just sat there for a moment with wide eyes, "Holy shit, she's so fucking crazy.." She said, running her temples.

Sakura stood and made her way to Sasuke's office to tell her husband the good news, but as she walked in she saw Sasuke jump and struggle with both the computer mouse and his zipper.

"Oh my God.. Are you?.."

"Oh! No!.. It was just uhh… A prostate thing.." Sasuke struggled with the mouse before him, "and why won't this tab close fuck.." He muttered under his breath as his computer struggled against his will.  
Sakura made her way over to him, smirking the whole way,"You know, I've alway wondered what kind of-" Yet, when she saw the screen her smirk dissolved into a face of confusion and hurt.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice came from the computer speakers.

"I'm his /wife/. Who the hell are you?" Her tone was harsh as she crossed her arms.  
"Oh /shit/." The red head ducked out of the camera shot, as if it would make Sakura walk away and forget the fact that her husband was just skyping with a naked redhead with huge tits and an even bigger bush.

"Are you fucking masturbating with another woman on skype?!" She shouted angrily at the man before her.

"No!" He denied.

"Well what are you doing then?" Sakura put her hand on her hip, her face flushed with anger.

"Obviously, yes, we're masturbating." Sasuke admitted his defeat. "Why are you do that?" Sakura held her face in her hands, trying to grip this whole situation she found herself jammed in.  
"Sakura, look. I've not done anything wrong here! People do this all the time."  
"I don't know, Sasuke.. This really feels like cheating."  
"No, no, no! Its totally not cheating. I mean, I've never even touched her! If anything.. It's a sign of how much I respect you!- Respect for our marriage!"

Sakura just stared at him for a moment, "It is?" The question almost came out as more of a statement.

"Yes! Doing this allows me to fulfill my darkest desires without bringing you into it! I don't masturbate on skype for me-I do it for /us/."  
"You've gotta be shitting me right now."  
"You know, most women would be happy to find out their man is masturbaing on skype three times a day.."  
"Three times a day?!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The same man who can't watch their kids for an hour before she comes home or preheat the fucking oven for dinner, somehow managed to cheat on her three times a day.

"Well, it's hard with my busy work schedule, but I manage to make time most days.. You should totally try it! It's super safe, you can't get AIDS or herpes or anything!"  
"Fuck you Sasuke! I don't have AIDS!" The woman on the computer shouted, stomping her foot.

"How long have you been doing this?" The whole thing still seemed like a very, very bad dream that kept dragging on.

Sasuke squinted at the screen, "Uh, like five min-"  
"No, asshole, I mean how long have you been cheating one me. How many days?" Sakura's tone was surprisingly calm, but you could tell by the expression (and color) on her face that she was furious.

"I don't know! Not long, baby, I swear!" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make his most apologetic face.

"Ten months!" There was that damned voice again.  
"Really Karin?!"

"Do you love her?" Sakura put her hands on his desk, looking him in the eyes.

Karin's head slowly raised back onto the screen, clearly wanting to hear his answer.

"No, I don't love her." Sasuke looked right back into Sakura's green eyes that were furrowing into his own.  
"Do you have feelings for her?" She stared fiercely at him, but Sasuke didn't back down under her gaze, his face stoic as he thought about how to answer.  
"You don't masurbate with someone three times a day for ten months without catching /some. feelings, Sakura."  
" _Do you have feelings for her_?" The pinkette asked him again, clearly losing her patience.

"Yes. She's actually a pretty amazing person, Sakura. Karin even runs her own dairy farm!"  
Sakura closed her eyes, "Get out."  
Sasuke stood, "What?" His brows furrowed at her.

"Get the /fuck/ out of my house, Sasuke."

With that the man zipped his pants (painfully) and walked began to walk out.  
"Are we /really/ doing this?" Sasuke looked down at her, but she paid him no attention, her arms crossed.  
"Yeah. I think we are. Leave." Sakura was cold to him, not looking at him, her voice flat.

Sasuke walked away and the woman on screen watched Sakura, "Listen, I think he just feels really trapped right now an-" Karin tried to console her, but Sakura was having none of it. She wiped the desk clear, sending the computer, monitor, and all the parts, flying to the ground with a loud crash.

Sakura was about a millisecond from having a total mental breakdown, tears forming in her eyes, when she heard her daughter's voice calling for her, "Mom! Can you come help me put on my ointment?"

"Yes, honey, I'm coming!" The pink haired woman quickly wiped her eyes and straightened herself before scurrying off to her daughter's room.

The next morning there was the same minivans crowded in front of the school in long lines and mothers sending their children off with love.

And then there was Temari, who was leaning on her car, clad in red pumps and a shirt showing entirely too much cleavage as she smoked a cigarette.

A man walking a few too steps behind his wife and child caught her eye.  
"Hey, Kiba? You're lookin' hot!"  
"T-thanks?" Kiba stopped, scratching his head, unsure of how to handle his situation.

"You hittin' the gym?"  
"Uhh.. Not in like ten years."

"Well it's working for you!" She winked as Kiba's husband angrily dragged him away by the ear.

Meanwhile, at the front of the building there was Ino and her mean mom trio again.  
"Here comes the stay at home hobbit.." Anko chuckled into Ino's ear as Tenten shepherded all of her children toward them.

"Tenten.." Ino's voice was less than enthused, "PTA meeting tonight at 5. Tell all your friends!" She said, still trying to get her to leave in a hurry.

"I don't really have any friends.." Tenten thought for a minute, "I mean, there's the moms I meet up with at the park sometimes, but I don't think we're really friends, we just kinda sit close to each other.." The short woman rambled on to deaf ears.

"/Great/! Refreshments will be served.." Ino said, shoving a flyer into her hand. Tenten looked touched, glancing down at the flyer, "Thank you so much for inviting me!" But, when Tenten looked back up her small smile faded as Ino, Anko, and Hinata had already moved on from her, talking to another mother.

"Hottie dad alert!" Hinata practically melted into a puddle as she saw Naruto approach with his son and daughter in tow.

"Naruto! Why don't you come to the meeting tonight?" Anko exclaimed at the blonde man.

"I love the tie!" Ino told him. He looked down at his clothes, "It's just plain blue."

The trio laughed as Naruto began to walk toward the building with his kids. "You're so funny, oh my gosh!" Ino called after him.

"I would let him put it in my butt.." Anko thought out loud, "I mean, like, in theory, I'm against it. But him.. I'd let him go to town back there..."

Okay boys and ghouls, that's all for today. I'm not sure how often I'll update the story, it probably depends on the feedback I get, to be entirely honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I would again like to start off by saying that I own neither of these story lines or the characters involved in them.

-Marie

XxxxX

Sakura woke up early, just as she had every morning before, to make a breakfast for her children, complete with everything one could ever think of. The pinkette frantically glanced at the clock as her two children sat before her and ate, "Okay, dad had to… go out of town, so I'm going to do everything I can by myself today. I really think I can make it work as long as nothing goes wr-" Sakura was interrupted by a loud "BANG". The three Uchihas looked over to see the family dog running head first into the wall. "BANG" again, and again.  
"Mom, Max is broken.." Sarada said in a serious tone, glancing at her mother.  
Sakura sighed, "Oh, come on, not today.." She thought to herself as she grabbed the pooch and Sarada's bike helmet, putting it on the dog, and getting everyone in the minivan with her, Max riding shotgun.

The tires of the minivan squealed as Sakura stopped in front of the school and herded her kids out of the van. "Okay I have like five minutes to get the dog to the vet, so we gotta hurry! I love you guys! Bye!" The mother yelled after the two people in her life that she'd always put first.  
 _Knock knock!_

There was Ino tapping on Sakura's window, causing her to jump out of her skin and spill her coffee all over her white jacket. "GOOD NIGHT THAT'S FUCKING HOT!" Sakura sat in shock for a moment before rolling down her window, frantically dabbing her jacket with a napkin, trying to get the coffee out.  
"Hello, Ino.." It was obvious that she was less than enthusiastic to see the blonde lady.

"Hey, doll, there's an emergency PTA meeting tonight. It shouldn't be longer than than a few hours, starts at five."  
"/Awesome/! Can't wait!"

Ino walked back to her spot, amongst her posse, and Sakura sped away to the vet.  
"FUCK." Was there anything else that could be added to her to-do list today that could go wrong?

Sakura raced to the vet, only to find out that her dog had vertigo- _is that even an actual thing does can get?_

Of course, the only medicine for doggie vertigo was incredibly expensive. Oh, and the line at the pharmacy is going to be extra long. Why? Because this was just Sakura's luck.

After all of this, Sakura ran into work, back into the conference room, her white jacket covered in coffee and black dog hair, "I'm here!"

Just as she had entered, a herd of young nurses and doctors pushed past her and there was Tsunade sitting at the end of the table, glaring at her.

XxxxX

After skipping her lunch to watch Sadao's school play, eating lunch in her car on the way back to work and spilling it all over her already stained suit, and a plethora of complications at work, the pink haired woman pulled back up to the school to pick up her children. Sarada and Sadao stood as the last two children in the pick up line, arms crossed, obviously irritated that Sakura was late to pick them up.  
"I know I'm late, I'm so sorry, guys.." Sakura said, watching them buckled before pulling away one more.

"Mom! I can't believe I'm going to be late to my very first practice!" Sarada said as she began putting on her cleats.

"I know, baby, I'm really trying." She truly did feel terrible, but she was also doing her very best to make things work in her current situation.

"Well try harder!" The raven haired Uchiha snapped at her mother, "My future is on the line here!"

Sakura sighed, "Sadao, how was your day, honey?"

"I swallowed a pen cap."  
Sakura glanced at him in her rearview mirror when a _crunch_ noise was heard. She jumped and realized that she'd hit a parked car's mirror and shattered her own in the process. "Shit!"

"Was that a hit and run?" Sadao sounded way too excited, considering his mother had just committed a rather serious crime.  
"No! No, it wasn't!" Sakura shook her head, picking up her speed.

" _It totally was.."_ The eldest child whispered to his sister.

XxxxX

The Uchiha family, minus Sasuke, arrived at the soccer field and Sarada quickly began warming up with her fellow teammates, as Sakura walked across the lush green grass to speak to the head coach.

"Listen, I'm so sorry Sarada is late, it's all my fault.." She looked the man in the eye as he looked at her stained clothing.  
"Rough day, huh?"  
"At this point, I really don't think it could get any wo-" Before the woman could finish her sentence, she was nailed in the back of the head by a soccer ball, sending her tumbling face first.

XxxxX

At 5 p.m. sharp, the elementary school gymnasium was packed with moms, as Ino took her microphone. "Good evening! For those of you who don't know, I am Ino Nara."

The crowed clapped, one mom in the front applauding all too aggressively.  
"CAN IT VICKY!" Ino roared at the woman, and all applause stopped.

Within an instant, Ino's persona had changed back to her faux happy go lucky attitude. "I am the PTA president, author of the hit blog, , and the mother of two amazing daughters, Blair and Ghandi." (Sorry I couldn't remember the actual name of Ino's kid). As Ino droned on, Sakura carefully opened the doors, making sure not to make too much of a disruption. Still clad in her once upon a time white suit, she tiptoed to the back of the audience and sat next to another woman.  
"I called you all here tonight to discuss something that is important to all of us and puts all our children in danger." Ino paused for a moment, "The bake sale." The blonde said in a lower tone.  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. Was she serious?

Ino began to click through her polished powerpoint presentation, "None of these /toxic/ ingredients will be allowed. Some include; BPA, MSG, BHT, no sesame or soy, milk, butter, eggs, nuts, or gluten."

Tenten, who was sitting in the front row, raised her hand, clearly confused like many of the other mothers in the room, "Then, what can we use?"

Ino dismissed her question entirely, "In order to make sure everyone abides by the rules, I'm appointing people to be apart of The Bake Sale Police. We will monitor all treats, obliterate offensive treats and their owners."

Sakura looked at the woman next to her, "Is this a joke?.. Did she say this was a joke before I got here?" The lady just shook her head no.

"And, the first volunteer I choose for my Police Force is.." Ino looked into the crowd for a moment before pinpointing her victim "Sakura Uchiha! That' what you get for being late, sweetie." Ino smiled cockily.

"What?" Sakura was a bit in shock.

"Please arrive two hours early for training-"

Then a miracle happens. Sakura said a word that she had almost forgotten existed.  
"No."

Ino looked at her for a moment, "What was that?"

"I've had a hell of a long day, okay? I've been burned and bruised, and knocked unconscious by a soccer ball. I made my daughter late for her very first day of practice, I had to hand search in my son's poo for a pen cap he ate, and my dog had vertigo. I didn't even know dogs could get vertigo! I have no help at home, I feel completely alone and old, I'm drowning in my work, and three hours ago I may or may not have committed a felony hit and run. That's all just been today.." She paused for a moment, processing everything going on. "I can't do this anymore. I can't spread myself any further, there's nothing left of me to give. There is no way in hell I'm going to be on your bake sale police force. I'm sorry. I quit."

Everyone in the room was ogling at her as she turned and walked out, still holding her head high, despite the fact that she was physically and emotionally drained.

XxxxX

Sakura walked into a local restaurant, going straight back to the bar. Hopefully her kids weren't killing each other right now.  
She sat and ordered a drink before hearing a rather familiar voice next to her, "Hey, I know you.."

To her right was a rather intoxicated Temari, sipping on a cocktail of her own, "You're that chick who picks up my kid sometimes when I forget or don't want to.."  
"Sakura." The pinkette smiled a little at her before looking back at the TV.

"Temari.. Jesus you look like a bag of cocks."

The bartender came back and handed Sakura a scotch and she quickly downed it. "Leave the bottle." Sakura told him. The man hesitated , but did as asked.  
"Oh my God! Sakura!" Another voice came from behind her.  
This time both ladies turned to look, finding Tenten walked toward Sakura, just so excited.  
"I'm like really sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know how impressed I am with what you did at the PTA meeting! You just said everything that I ever wanted to because I'm such a spazz! At least, that's what my husband tells me. He's a lawyer."  
"..Thanks. It's Tenten, right?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, filling her glass once more.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe you know my name!"

"Would you like to stay and have a drink with us?" Sakura gestured to the vacant seat on her left.

Tenten shook her head, "Oh no, I really can't. I'm sorry! I have to go to the grocery store, and then I have to go home and clean my son's aquarium, he always gets so mad when I forget.."  
Sakura blinked at her, "Tenten. Sit down." She said gently pushing her toward the chair. "Okay! I'd love a juice!"

Temari shook her head, "Well, try this instead." Sakura said, handing her a glass of scotch.

X Half an hour later X

"I just feel like all moms are working /so/ hard just to make their kids lives amazing and magical! But, like, they're kids! Their lives are already magical!" Sakura sat down her glass on the bar before her.  
"My daughter thinks twigs are magical.. She isn't terribly bright.." Tenten added, shaking her head.

"It's all just a race now! I don't get it! It's like 'oh I got a clown for my kid's birthday' and then another mom is all like 'well, I got the entire cast of Frozen for my child'!" Sakura said, changing voices between her characters.

"When I was a kid, my mom got a sheet cake from 7/11, and it was _amazing_!" Temari laughed at the memory.

"Exactly! Ya got all hyped on cake and pixie sticks, and soda!Then, you'd run around your back yard and it was fucking amazing! You didn't need Frozen! Fuck Frozen!" Sakura continued her rant

X Half the bottle later X

"You know what? I hate most? There are so many rules!" Temari exclaimed, her voice coming out much louder than intended.

"Yeah! Don't punish your kids, don't say no to your kids." Tenten added on.

"Go to your kid's baseball games, tell them you love them every day, don't sleep with the janitor at your kid's school.. What is this, Russia?"

Tenten and Sakura looked at Temari, "Actually, those.. Those aren't all terrible rules.."

"Wait, you slept with the janitor?" Tenten looked at Temari, clearly disgusted by her words, "Which one was it?"  
"Rusty.."

"The super old one?"

"Wait, I thought he died.." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Look, ya bitches, its hard being a single mom over 40. I gotta do all the same shit y'all do, and look sexy doing it. Not that it even really matters, because all the single guys our age just want to fuck 20 year olds with bald pussies. So, yeah, sometimes I get it wherever I can with whoever I can. Some times is the janitor, sometimes it's with a felon.."

Tenten looked horrified, "You sleep with felons?"

"Oh yeah! They're great in bed! They're just so pumped cause you're not a man, ya know?"

X The bottle is almost gone X

Sakura stared off into the distance, dreamily looking at nothing specific. "You guys know what my biggest fantasy is?" The two others shook their heads, "Having a nice, big breakfast all by myself.."

They nodded in agreement before Tenten started, "Yeah, sometimes when I'm driving alone, I think about getting in a car accident. Not like a major one, just like one where I could go to the hospital for a couple weeks and watch TV all day and eat jello, and it's all covered by my insurance. Then, my family comes to visit, and they're all so nice, and Neji has tears in his eyes, and he pretends it is from hayfever, but we all know why he's actually crying, we alllll know. And the kids bring me balloons, and the nurses would come and rub lotion on my feet, oh my god, it's amaazzzinngggg.."

Tenten turned to look at Sakura and Temari, noticing they're looking at her like she's totally nuts. "Is that something you guys fantasize about too?...No?"

"I am /never/ getting in a car with you.." Temari shook her head, "The only thing I fantasize about is an old man with a ten inch dick who wants to buy me a car.."

X The bottle is empty X

"You know who doesn't have to deal with any of this? Men." Tenten, as well as the other two, were very clearly intoxicated at this point.

"Yeah! To be a good dad, you go to a couple baseball games, and then you get a "World's Best Dad" trophy. Yet, if my kid can't play an instrument, speak two languages, and volunteer at the homeless shelter she built from the tree farm in our backyard, I'm automatically a bad mother!"

"Really! It's practically impossible to be a good mother now a days!" The women shook their heads for a moment before Sakura stated again.

"Screw it! Let's all be bad moms!"  
"Oh my gosh, guys, this is sooooo exciting!" Tenten exclaimed again.

"If it involves a lot of drinking, I'm in." Temari shrugged.

The three made a toast, "To bad moms!"

Kiki got out of her chair wobbily and hugged Sakura and Tenten, "I love you guys sooooo much!"

"Dude, we just met…" Temari tried shrugging away from the touchy blonde.  
Sakura patted her shoulder, "I love you too, sweetie.. Now let's get you home."  
Tenten looked at her seriously, "No, I can't go home yet! I haven't gone to the grocery store!"

Sakura thought a moment before shrugging, "Let's go then."

XxxxX

End of chapter two  
I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
